TEKKEN
''TEKKEN ''is the first installment in the "Tekken" series. It was released in Arcades on December 9, 1994 (12/9th/94') and on Sony's PlayStation in March, 1995 (3/?/95') in Japan, November, 1995 (11/?/95') in North America and Europe. Tekken was met with many positive reviews, it claimed that it was a good start to the series. was later succeeded by Tekken 2. A port of the Arcade Version of Tekken was included in the 2005 release of Tekken 5 on the PlayStation 2 along with Tekken 2, & 3 as part of the Tekken 5's "Arcade History" mode and to commemorate the Tekken's 10th anniversary. ''Devolopment '' Not much is known about the early devolpment of Tekken but, Tekken however was criticized for making Heihachi Mishima (final stage opponent/boss) overwhelming because of his unstoppable aerial combinations. This was fixed in later installments of the series. 'Plot' The plot is that a worldwide martial arts tournament dubbed the "The Iron Fist Tournament" is nearing its final, with a large bounty of prize money to the fighter who can defeat the omnipotent Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the tourney, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu in the final round of competition. The contest is sponsored by the giant financial corporation, the Mishima Zaibatsu. There are a total eight fighters that remain after winning "life or death" matches across the globe. The winner of the tournament will receive The King of the Iron Fists, or "The King Of The Iron Fist Touenament" title. Who will be the strong willed warrior triumph over Heihachi and take home the money, the glory, the title, and the Zaibatsu?" Gameplay Tekken certainly has few unique changes from other hand-to-hand fighting games in a few respects. Standard fighting games are usually played with buttons which correspond to the strength of the attack, such as strong punch or weak kick etc. Tekken, however, assigns a button to each limb of a character fighter, making learning special attacks more of an intuitive process. The player could watch the animation on screen and figure out the appropriate command (if a fighter kicks low with their right leg, the move is likely to be executed by pressing down (D) and right kick (RK), or a similar variation). By default, there will be two rounds of One-On-One combat. However, the player has the choice of choosing from one round to a max of five rounds, as well as options for the time limit of each round. Options only available for console releases. When a victorious fighter retains all of his or her health without the time having run out, the announcer will say, "Perfect!" If the winning character is near a knock out almost no health life, the announcer will call, "Great!" Sometimes both characters will be KO'd simultaneously, or at the same time when this happens the announcer will call "Double K.O." If the time limit for the round expires, the character with more health will be declared the winner. If the two have the same amount of stamina, the round will in end in a draw. In most cases, the announcer will call "K.O." when one character is victorious but has suffered damaged. Hidden, or "Boss" characters are only selectable on the PlayStation (PSX) version. On this version, the boss characters have received updated moves to differentiate from the eight default characters (excluding Paul, every character had a clone character on the arcade; the boss characters only had very few unique moves which were borrowed from other fighters, e.g. Wang's Heavy Power Punch), a technique taken from Paul's Phoenix Smasher Modes Arcade: The player fights his'/her's way through 8 stages of One-on-One battles. Face your rival (Sub-Bosses) and defeat Heihachi to become "The King Of Iron Fist Tournament". Versus: Two players can take on one another in One-on-One battles. Character Roster Yoshimitsu - (1).JPG|Yoshimitsu Wang Jinrei - (2).JPG|Wang Jinrei Prototype Jack - (1).jpg|Prototype Jack Paul Phoenix - (2).JPG|Paul Phoenix Nina Williams - (2).JPG|Nina Williams Michalle Chang - (1).jpg|Michelle Chang Marshall Law - (2).JPG|Marshall Law Lee Chaolan - (1).JPG|Lee Chaolan Kunimitsu - (1).JPG|Kunimitsu Kuma I - (1).jpg|Kuma King I - (1).JPG|King Kazuya Mishima - (1).JPG|Kazuya Mishima Jack - (1).JPG|Jack Armor King I - (1).JPG|Armor King Anna Williams - (2).JPG|Anna Williams Heihachi Mishima - (1).JPG|Heihachi Mishima Ganryu - (2).jpg|Ganryu Devil Kazuya - (2).jpg|Devil (Kazuya Costume) Locations/Stages Stage (Windermere) - (1).png|Windermere Stage (Venezia) - (1).jpg|Venezia Stage (Szechwan) - (1).png|Szechwan Stage (Monument Valley) - (1).png|Monument Valley Stage (Marine Stadium) - (1).png|Marine Stadium Stage (Kyoto) - (1).png|Kyoto Stage (King George Island) - (1).jpg|King George Island Stage (Fiji) - (1).png|Fiji Stage (Chicago) - (1).png|Chicago Stage (Angkor Wat) - (1).png|Angkor Wat Stage (Acropolis) - (1).png|Acropolis 'Reception' As said Tekken had many positive reviews with reviews saying it was a good start to the series again as said above. Its success and popularity has spawned a multitude sequels. The Tekken games have been highly popular with the martial arts community because of the techniques the fighters use are close to the actual style of fighting. Tekken was the very first PlayStation game to sell over a million units, in fact "Guinness World Records" awarded Tekken with multiple records in the "Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008." These include "First PlayStation Game to Sell Over One Million Units", "First Fighting Game To Feature Simulated 3D", As well as a record for the entire series which is "The Best Selling Fighting Series for PlayStation Consoles. Triva *This is the only Tekken game where "Sub-Boss/Hidden Characters" & The Final Bosses (Heihachi & Devil) does not have an ending video.This is the only Tekken game where Nina fights barefoot (It should be noted that Nina can be customized to fight barefooted in Tekken 6/T6:BR). *On the "Arcade Version", after choosing a character their facial expression would change, similar to the Virtua Fighter series. The character's name is also announced upon selecting. *Devil is unlocked after beating the Galaga mini game that is playable before the actual game loads up. *This is the only game in the series that plays an identical theme for every character's ending movie aside from Tekken Tag Tournament. *Mrs. Law, Marshall Law's wife can be seen in Yoshimitsu's ending, Forest Law appeared for the first time as well but, as a toddler. *King's ending uses real digitized children, a technique which would later be used again in his Tekken 2 ending. *On the PlayStation (PSX) version, Marine Stadium has a large screen in the background reflecting, or displaying the fight in progress. *When a memory card with a completed Tekken data in it is inserted in a PSX with a Tekken 3 disc inserted as well (with Theatre Mode unlocked) you can view the ending videos for Tekken. This also works for Tekken 2. *In Jack's ending video , the machine connecting to Jack is named System 11, which is the name of the Arcade hardware used in Tekken & 2. *With the exception of Wang, the Boss Characters' voices are identical to other characters (i.o.w. Lee has sounds form Kazuya and Heihachi has Jack's voice clips). *The only Boss Characters to have their names announced are: Wang, Lee and Heihachi. Armor King, P.Jack and Devil Kazuya use the same samples as their default characters, King, Jack and Kazuya Mishima respectively. With other characters, the announcer simply says You Win. *This game has 17 characters not counting Devil Kazuya *Each stage's theme, with the exception of the Venezia stage, would later be recycled in Tekken 2. Some tracks also made a comeback in Tekken 4, including Venezia. *The intro featuring Kazuya has remixed music on the PlayStation version, but cannot be altered to the original arcade music like the Heihachi intro in Tekken 2. *Tekken is the only game in the series where Arcade Mode is actually faithful to the original arcade game, allowing the player to complete a time record without being stuck with default game settings. The player can even pause the game, play vs. matches and change characters upon losing, however selecting the latter will void any time records. *If Heihachi is selected, he must face all of the boss characters, then face Devil Kazuya at the end. The characters are in a fixed order: Kunimitsu, Kuma, Wang, Ganryu, Lee, P.Jack, Armor King, Anna then Devil Kazuya. *The Player can listen to all of the Tekken's music with a CD Player. *The cover has a blue figure in addition to the 8 default playable characters. Based on certain artwork showing more of the cover, it would appear to be a version of P.Jack. *This is the only Tekken to have all fighting locations to be held outside.